pokestoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friends Forever
~ Best Of Friends Till We Die ~ This is by tigergirl008 on DeviantArt. You may find it at http://orginal-creepypasta.deviantart.com/art/Best-Friends-Forever-285773187 . Best Friends Forever Now, before we begin, you need to know what started this. I had a fight with a friend (I'll call her "Gold", because her favorite pokemon game was the original Gold), she did something really embarrassing to me, and I deleted her game on Gold to get back at her. On her game there were over 300 hours of playtime, with all the legendaries including Mew and Celebi. Her "crown jewels" as she called them were her prized Shiny legendary dogs, Zapper the Raikou, Embers the Entei and Seafoam the Suicune. After I deleted her game, she cried about them at the very mention of pokemon. After a while, she forgave me, but she didn't bring Pokemon to school at all anymore, I didn't even have access to her GBC. When HeartGold and SoulSilver came out, she immediately got HeartGold, and she bought me SoulSilver, because "You might like this game." I thought "Meh, it's a free game, might as well play it. If anything, I can give her all my pokemon if I get bored with it." and began to play. I found it strangely addicting, and in two days I had beaten half the gym leaders with a really great team, HURRY the Quilava (after Lost Silver), Rojo the red Gyarados, VICTORYbel the Victreebell, Luna the Umbreon, LANDMINE!! the Electrode, and Skyhawk the Pidgeotto. They almost never lost, and when they did, we went back with no training and completely owned the leader/trainer/whatever we lost to. Surprisingly, I was really getting attached to the little guys. I was running around on Route 42 when the wild battle theme played. I played this little game with myself, when a wild pokemon appeared, I would guess what pokemon, gender and level it was. I mumbled to myself "Rattata, male, twenty-one", but almost yelled in joy when I saw that it was Entei. I had Rojo up front, so I ordered him to use surf, which almost knocked Entei's HP into the yellow. Entei fled, as usual, and I returned to the overworld. I ran around for a while, but the fun was gone, so I went and tried to get to the next city. As I was walking to Olivine City, I thought about Entei, more specifically, Embers. I was wondering whether Gold was going to name her dogs here the same names as she had in her old Gold version. The wild battle theme played, and I whispered "crap", as most of my team was fainted, except for LANDMINE!!, who was in no condition to fight. The battle began, and it was a good thing that my parents weren't home, because they were strictly anti-swear and what I had said would make sailors cry. I threw my DS on the bed, ran to the bathroom, and threw up until I had nothing left, then I dry-heaved a couple more times. When I was sure I could handle what was on my DS, I went back to my room, and cautiously peeked at the screen. A decaying Shiny Raikou was battling me. The screen was still saying "GOLD's Zapper Attacked! GOLD's Zapper Attacked! GOLD's Zapper Attacked!" There were glitch blocks floating around the Raikou, and it seemed to be crying blood. Every few seconds, static would overcome the screen, and the Raikou's cry was lower pitched and strangely quiet. My friend had named her trainer GOLD, and had caught Zapper right before Olivine City, so this was too weird for me. LANDMINE!! was sent out, and his backsprite looked really scared. I hit Run, and the text box read "Zapper won't let you leave. You must PAY for what you did to GOLD!" I made LANDMINE!! use Explosion, so he would faint and I would white out and be sent to the pokemon center. LANDMINE!! exploded, and fainted. A text box read "Zapper is too angry to take damage!" My sprite was sent out, and Zapper used a move called "My sorrow". Nothing notable happened to me except the sprite got paler and the expression on the sprite's face looked sadder. I couldn't fight, because I didn't know any pokemon attacks, so I tried to run again, and guess what I got. "Zapper won't let you leave. You must PAY for what you did to GOLD!" After that happened, the only option available was bag, because Zapper wouldn't let me run, I couldn't fight, and I was out of pokemon. I clicked the bag button, and there was only one thing in the whole bag. Three friend balls. I clicked it and threw one. Shake... Shake... Shake... Click! "You caught Zapper! Return him to GOLD soon!" said the text box, and then the party screen came up. I had to send one of my pokemon to the PC, so I picked Skyhawk and Zapper went into the last slot in my party. I got to Olivine fine after that, and tried to put Zapper into the PC, but he wouldn't go, so I switched him for LANDMINE!! and let him be in my party. After I had beaten Chuck, I flew to New bark town. I was sick of my mom blabbing on and on about how she had used my money to buy useless berries, so I was going to take all of it and stop saving my money with her. After I had done that, I walked in the grass for a while, and found a couple of wild pokemon. The battle theme played, and I guessed "Sentret, male, two". However, it turned out to be Entei, and not the one I weakened with surf before Olivine City either. This time I managed not to throw up, partially because I had nothing to throw up. The screen boldly proclaimed, "GOLD's Embers attacked!", with the same decaying appearance as Zapper had possessed, crying blood, glitch blocks, lower-pitched cry, all of it. A decaying Shiny Raikou was battling me. The screen was still saying "GOLD's Zapper Attacked! GOLD's Zapper Attacked! GOLD's Zapper Attacked!" There were glitch blocks floating around the Raikou, and it seemed to be crying blood. Every few seconds, static would overcome the screen, and the Raikou's cry was lower pitched and strangely quiet. My friend had named her trainer GOLD, and had caught Zapper right before Olivine City, so this was too weird for me. LANDMINE!! was sent out, and his backsprite looked really scared. I hit Run, and the text box read "Zapper won't let you leave. You must PAY for what you did to GOLD!" I made LANDMINE!! use Explosion, so he would faint and I would white out and be sent to the pokemon center. LANDMINE!! exploded, and fainted. A text box read "Zapper is too angry to take damage!" My sprite was sent out, and Zapper used a move called "My sorrow". Nothing notable happened to me except the sprite got paler and the expression on the sprite's face looked sadder. I couldn't fight, because I didn't know any pokemon attacks, so I tried to run again, and guess what I got. "Zapper won't let you leave. You must PAY for what you did to GOLD!" After that happened, the only option available was bag, because Zapper wouldn't let me run, I couldn't fight, and I was out of pokemon. I clicked the bag button, and there was only one thing in the whole bag. Three friend balls. I clicked it and threw one. Shake... Shake... Shake... Click! "You caught Zapper! Return him to GOLD soon!" said the text box, and then the party screen came up. I had to send one of my pokemon to the PC, so I picked Skyhawk and Zapper went into the last slot in my party. I got to Olivine fine after that, and tried to put Zapper into the PC, but he wouldn't go, so I switched him for LANDMINE!! and let him be in my party. After I had beaten Chuck, I flew to New bark town. I was sick of my mom blabbing on and on about how she had used my money to buy useless berries, so I was going to take all of it and stop saving my money with her. After I had done that, I walked in the grass for a while, and found a couple of wild pokemon. The battle theme played, and I guessed "Sentret, male, two". However, it turned out to be Entei, and not the one I weakened with surf before Olivine City either. This time I managed not to throw up, partially because I had nothing to throw up. The screen boldly proclaimed, "GOLD's Embers attacked!", with the same decaying appearance as Zapper had possessed, crying blood, glitch blocks, lower-pitched cry, all of it. This time, I was directly sent out, and again, I tried to run. This time, the text box read, "Embers sees you have Zapper. Zapper and Ember won't let you leave. You must PAY for what you did to GOLD!" Trying to fight gave me one move, "Beg", with 1/1 PP. The move summary read "The user begs for mercy. If the opponent does not take pity on the user, the user is killed." I clicked it, and my character began to beg Embers for mercy. It seemed that Embers was listening, and since my character wasn't dying painfully yet, I thought it was working. Embers used a move called "My regret", and my character sprite reached into his bag and pulled out the second of the three friend balls, using it on Embers. I sent HURRY to the PC, and then kept walking. About a week later, everything was normal. Well, except for Zapper and Embers. As if taking up spaces on my team wasn't enough, they now paraded beside me when I walked, and every NPC I talked to mentioned them. Some examples were Nurse Joy saying "I'm sorry, but GOLD's Zapper and Embers refused to be healed. The rest of your pokemon are fine though. We hope to see you again!", the gym leaders would comment on how strong I seemed to be, then finish with "I just hope it's enough to keep you safe until GOLD's pokemon are returned...", and if you called anybody on the pokegear, they would answer with "Hello? Oh, it's just you. Listen, I don't think we should talk until GOLD's pokemon are safe with her, okay?" Trying to call them back after that would result in "No answer! Better get going, Zapper and Embers are growling at your pokegear! They seem to want you to put it away!" Despite this, I was able to get to Kanto, Route 25, where I believed I'd finish this once and for all, by meeting Seafoam the Suicune, catching it, and returning the three to Gold (who was still GOLD in her HeartGold, a tribute to her lost team). The music played, I was sent into battle, and I looked at my attacks. Beg was gone, and was replaced with "Apologize". I tried to use it, but the text box proclaimed "No! Save your apology for GOLD!" followed by another text box. "Seafoam sees you have Zapper and Embers. Seafoam wishes for you to follow. Follow Seafoam?" with a yes/no option. I chose yes, and Seafoam knelt. "Climb on. No harm will come to you." My character climbed onto Seafoam's back, and then there was a mini-game, I was steering Seafoam with my stylus, trying not to crash. Eventually we reached the Burned Tower, where all sixteen gym leaders were gathered by the door. My character dismounted, and Seafoam went into the final friend ball. Zapper, Embers and Seafoam walked in a line behind me as I descended into the tower In the tower, I walked up to where the three dogs flee from. A character was standing there facing me. With a start, I realized that the character matched Gold (my friend, not the male character) exactly. Same blue shirt, same ripped jeans, same brown hair. I talked to her, and a battle ensued. "Former Friend GOLD wants to battle!" "Former Friend GOLD prepared to fight!" My character, which looked like me now, slid onto the battlefield. "FF GOLD used Accuse!", and then I heard the exact sound from our fight the day it had happened. "What did you do to them? You erased my game? Do you have ANY IDEA how hard I worked on that? They're pixels, sure, but they're also my friends, and they were definitely better friends than you!" I used Apologize, and FF GOLD seemed to calm down. She replied via text box "Don't touch my games again, got it? I mean it. We may still be friends, but I'm still willing to do what I need to to make you understand me. Are we clear?" "Yeah, we are. It was a stupid thing to do, and I'm really sorry." I was whispering into the mic, knowing she couldn't hear me, but I did it anyways. On Monday, at break, I told her to come over to my house and to bring HeartGold. She did, and ten minutes after school we were sitting on the carpeted floor of my room, Nintendo DS's in hand. She had the three Sentrets I had instructed her to catch, and I took her DS and traded her the three dogs. I saved, and gave her back her DS. Her reaction was good, to say the least. She thanked me about a billion times and such. However, there was mail on the Sentrets, and Gold hadn't given them mail for me. What the mail read? "Don't forget us." "You'll regret it." "Consider yourself warned." And to this day, I consider myself warned. Category:Pokemon Category:Horror?